


В мире людей

by Mozilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время смотреть телевизор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мире людей

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды Shingeki no Kyojin на WTF Combat 2014

— Ивонн! Ивонн, домой!

— Ну ма-а-ам! 

— Домой, обедать! — окно захлопнулось.

Ивонн надулась, пнула камешек в знак протеста, но все-таки побежала домой, махнув на прощанье подружкам.

Только дома она поняла, что мама позвала ее очень вовремя — как раз начиналась ее любимая передача. Прихватив тарелку с едой, Ивонн включила телевизор и устроилась на диване.

— Здравствуйте, дорогие друзья! — шифтер на экране мило улыбнулся. — Как всегда в это время, мы встречаемся с вами, чтобы узнать много нового и интересного о мире людей. Я рад, что в этот удивительный мир мы отправляемся вместе!

Ивонн зачарованно наблюдала за красивыми кадрами из мира дикой природы, мелькающими на фоне ведущего, и почти не замечала, что ест, машинально отправляя в рот кусочки мяса.

— Сегодня, мои маленькие друзья, мы отправимся в один из заповедников, чтобы понаблюдать за людьми в их естественной среде обитания. Возможно, вы не знаете, но поселения людей очень интересно организованы. Например, этот заповедник они строили сами, и он состоит из трех областей. В самом центре проживают лидеры людей. 

Ивонн с трудом разобрала данное мелким шрифтом название заповедника — Шиганшина. 

— Многие ученые до недавнего времени предполагали, что главными в стаях людей являются сильнейшие особи. Но при более детальном наблюдении удалось выяснить, что это не так. Поразительно, но управляют настроением стаи самые слабые представители людей. Именно они ревностней всех охраняют свою территорию от посягательств других людей и опасных хищников. 

— Ивонн, не ешь на диване! — мама отобрала у нее тарелку и переставила на стол. — Опять всю обивку соусом закапаешь!

Ивонн нехотя перебралась за стол, не отрываясь от телевизора.

— Самые сильные особи сбиваются в отдельные группы и обитают в непосредственной близости от третьей стены. Сегодня нам представится уникальный случаем понаблюдать за одной из таких групп изнутри. У меня в гостях известный биолог Райнер Браун. Здравствуйте.

— Добрый день, — Райнер оказался высоким крепко сбитым шифтером и совсем не походил на ученого, как их представляла Ивонн.

— Я знаю, что вы несколько месяцев потратили на изучение людей. Расскажите мне и нашим зрителям, что вам удалось узнать?

— Это поразительно. Как вы знаете, люди наиболее близки нам по своему физическому строению и даже некоторым повадкам. Недаром у нас ходит теория, что шифтеры произошли от людей. У них уникальная система опознавания, каждая особь имеет свое имя и свое место в их иерархии. Я провел три месяца в группе разведчиков. Эти особи отвечают за охрану периметра их поселения и даже делает вылазки на территорию, заселенную другим интересным видом — титанами. Они воюют за территорию, но люди в силу своих размеров им сильно проигрывают. Разведчики же очень сообразительные. Представляете, они используют специальные приспособления, чтобы сражаться в воздухе.

— Люди просто невероятны! И очень удивительны, — ведущий с восторгом слушал рассказ Райнера.

Ивонн тоже старалась не упустить ничего интересного.

— Да-да, у них есть и свои негласные лидеры, которые имеют на остальные особи огромное влияние. Среди разведчиков такими можно назвать Эрвина и Ривая. Я постарался перевести их имена наиболее близко к их самоназванию. Смотрите, какие уникальные кадры мне удалось заснять.

Камера отъехала назад, ловя в фокус огромный экран. На нем мелькнула заставка, а потом появился человек небольшого роста. Он ловко перемещался по воздуху, цепляясь за деревья какими-то тросами.

— Вы можете наблюдать Ривая в его естественной среде обитания. Посмотрите, как ловко он управляется с УМП. Кажется, что в воздухе он чувствует себя намного увереннее, чем на земле. Возможно, это из-за его небольших размеров. 

Экран моргнул, и на нем появилось лицо другого человека. Он что-то показывал столпившимся вокруг него людям.

— А это Эрвин. Именно эта особь отвечает за быстрое реагирование людей на нападения титанов. Посмотрите, как остальные люди слушаются его. 

— Очень интересно, — камера вновь вернулась к ведущему. 

— Но это не главное, — воодушевленно продолжил говорить Райнер. — Наша экспедиция в поселение людей была организована не только с целью их изучения. На самом деле до нас дошли слухи, что люди — вы не поверите! — взяли на воспитание одного из шифтеров!

Ивонн ахнула в унисон с ведущим.

— Это настоящая трагедия. Его родители были известными биологами, изучали титанов. Но на их лагерь пятнадцать лет назад напала целая стая, и мы думали, что выживших не осталось! 

— Какой ужас, — ведущий сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Да, это все очень печально, — Райнер помолчал, отдавая дань памяти павшим. — Но оказалось, что один младенец выжил! И его на воспитание взяли люди. Мы с большими предосторожностями перевезли его к нам. Он с самого детства жил с людьми, перенял все их повадки и не откликается на свое имя, только на кличку, данную людьми. 

На экране показали небольшое помещение, в котором сидел угрюмый подросток. Ивонн с жалостью смотрела на него, он был почти ее ровесником, но выглядел загнанным и испуганным. А потом он начал бить по стене кулаками и что-то кричать.

— К сожалению, он не умеет еще разговаривать, — Райнер говорил грустным голосом. — Боюсь, его реабилитация будет долгой и тяжелой, но мы не сдаемся! 

— Мы вместе со зрителями от всего сердца желаем вам успехов в этом нелегком деле! — горячо воскликнул ведущий. — Огромное спасибо за интереснейший рассказ. Как видите, мои друзья, мир людей не перестает нас удивлять. В следующем выпуске мы расскажем вам о социальных связях в стаях людей. Вот и все на сегодня, дорогие друзья. Будьте здоровы и счастливы! 

На экране пошла заставка, а Ивонн задумчиво отодвинула от себя тарелку.

— Ма-а-ам! Я не хочу больше мяса! Люди, конечно, вкусные, но мне жалко их есть, — заявила она. — И вообще, когда я вырасту, то стану биологом. Вот! 

— Ох, ребенок, — мама только с улыбкой покачала головой.


End file.
